Help From Him
by leather cuffs
Summary: After finding himself landed in a hospital from a beating from his father, he's stuck staying at Kaiba's house. And what's with all these mysterious letters showing up? COMPLETE revision in progress! Only the bare concepts are the same, yikes!
1. Found

Yeah, this revision has been needed since I thought it was a good idea to post this. Um, about 5 years ago.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, doubt I ever will. Nice to dream though, isn't it?

* * *

Walking down the street, Jounouchi dragged his feet behind him. He had had a terrible day and was not looking forward to it getting worse when he got home, which he was sure it would. He looked up at his apartment complex seeing his father smoking out front. This was unusual, because his father generally stayed inside to smoke as going outside took too much effort that could be used on other things, like beating his son. Slowly trudging up the steps, Jou hoped to at the very least delay the inevitable.

A sharp command barked, "Get up here boy!"

Jou resisted the urge to yell back, he would someday get his revenge. Or at least leave, he wasn't sure he could truly hurt the guy. He didn't want to deal with this today, but knew that it would only be worse later if he hadn't shown up at all. He cringed lightly as he smelled the acidic smoke from his father fill his nose, as well as the stench of alcohol mixed in. It amazed him how much his father could drink without getting alcohol poisoning, it would have made college frat boys proud.

Taking a deep breath and stealing himself Jou waited for the first of many punches to come, and he had known by the unusual behavior his father was exhibiting that there would be many. His body was numb by now, and he rarely admitted to any pain felt, but his body still had its limits. After a final cuff to the head, he felt his eyes water and after being kicked in the groin, he collapsed on the ground, hit head hitting the wall he had been slowly pushed up again. With a small groan, he passed out cold.

Awakening, Jou attempted to pry his eyelids open, unsure of where he was. His nose burned from the startling smell of anesthetic and the underlying stench of sickness and death. His mind quickly placed the terrible smell as a hospital.

His mind then kicked into overdrive, trying to piece together anything he could remember. He had blacked out, that must be why he was admitted to the hospital, however that didn't explain who had taken him here or had at the very least contacted someone to get him here. Pulling his eyes open with some considerable effort he then struggled to sit up, to see if he could find any other clues as to who had helped him.

Blinking slightly longer than necessary he opened his eyes again to be find he was being stared at by seven sets of eyes. A little sound of surprise escaped his lips as he looked at all the faces belonging to Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Honda and oddly enough Kaiba and Mokuba.

He grinned as nonchalantly as possible, "Hey guys, sup?"

There was a chorus of Jou!'s as he looked at each face separately, maybe lingering a bit to long on Kaiba wondering why the hell he was there as well.

"Jou, do you know what happened to you? Or how you got here?"

"Eh-heh, I was kinda hoping you could fill me in?"

"Sorry buddy, we only know as much as you do apparently," voiced Honda.

"Yeah, Grandpa just got a call saying you were here, since he was on your emergency contact list, we have no idea how you got here either! I mean, um, we're glad you are and all… but it's rather confusing, isn't it?" Yugi was the next to join in the conversation.

"Ugh, seriously? Lame. I wanted to know who had helped me. And question, what are those two doing here?" He asked pointing at Yami and Bakura. Last time he had checked they were sentenced to staying home due to some less than satisfactory behavior they had displayed the last time they were out together.

"Eh, we figured they had enough time locked away, besides we figured they could behave while in a hospital," Ryou shrugged.

"So, how long am I in for?" Jou asked.

"That depends on how you came to have all these blunt traumas and other various injuries," a nurse stated as she walked over with a clipboard, marking a few things on it checking his IVs and EKGs. Setting down the clipboard on the foot of is bed, she looked at him.

Shrugging, Jou smiled, "My old man, we all get knocked around every once in a while, don't we?"

The nurse shook her head and walked out.

"Man! What does she have up her butt?" Jou declared loudly before trying to shift, and cringing as a small pain run up the back of his skull.

"Your dad Jou? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Yugi looked extremely hurt and his lower lip began its journey to sticking out in a pout.

Rolling his eyes, Jou replied, "That's exactly why." Turning his attention to a so far silent member of his little awakening party he addressed Kaiba, "Hey Kaib' not that I'm at all complaining, but last time I checked, you didn't make a habit of hanging out in a hospital room, much less mine."

Kaiba shot him his ever famous glare, "That remains to be seen."

The younger Kaiba seemed to find this not very nice, "Big brother! Don't be so rude! Although to be terribly honest, he's here because I am."

"Ah, makes sense. Thought it was a little off he was here." The blonde nodded and looked over towards the door as the nurse from earlier entered with a man in a business suit trailing behind him.

The man stepped forward, "Son, you say that your father did this to you?" Jou just shrugged in response, and this seemed to anger the man. "This is not a light offense! So much worse could have happened if you had not been found! I cannot allow you to go back with that man!"

Looking over at him with a sidelong glance Jou growled lightly, "And where do you propose I go, exactly? I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I don't really have another choice."

"I don't care, we will find you a more suitable place to stay!"

Yugi stopped his pouting that had been previously ignored, "He could stay with us!"

But Yami stepped up and shook his head, "I'm sorry Jou, but as eager as Yugi may seem, we just don't have the room for you currently." And with that Yugi went back to his pouting.

Eyes roved around the group, seeking out an answer to his now problem, but everyone seemed to shift uncomfortably and look away, well everyone except Kaiba. And Mokuba for that matter, he was bouncing up and down which was strange, considering the situation.

"Uh hey, Mokuba, ya gotta pee or something?" Jou asked, staring at the younger boy.

"No! Jou you could stay with us! We have MORE than enough room, right Seto?"

Seto looked down at his little traitor of a brother, "I suppose if nothing else can be arranged, I can be a last resort option. But I will make it clear now that if this is chosen to be the only solution, it's my house, my rules. No exceptions."

Rolling his eyes again Jou sighed, "Well I think we both hope it doesn't come to that."

The man he assumed was a social worker cleared his throat, "Sorry, but it has."

* * *

Hahaha, cliche much? I have some interesting twists up my sleeves, no worries. This is a COMPLETE revision (I'm even pretty sure this clashes with the next chapter, oh well. I'll get to that later)

* * *


	2. Plans

Gomen nasai times a lot  
  
Kali: Times a lot how mature  
  
I wouldn't be talking little miss I wanna parade around wearing a party hat and twirling around one of those annoying little party favor thingies.  
  
Kali: ::growls:: You weren't supposed to anyone about that  
  
Opps musta slipped *smiles innocently*  
  
Kali: Besides I was celebrating your birthday. So I have an excuse  
  
Sure you do I never told you, you had to do that. It scared us. Trust me on that one we would never tell you to do something like that.ever  
  
Kerri: What she was going to say before she got in this little argument was she. Started school, had to get on teachers good side (not easy), do a bunch of homework, remember what she was going to write, try out for a play, practice before that, celebrate her birthday, paint her room, organize it, practice her flute, catch up with friends, try to keep her sanity while being around them, give advice and sympathy, be depressed on bus because no one likes her on her bus, try not to cry, pray that she gets a part in the play, and still sleep. Doesn't leave much time to write does it. Anyway she finally found some time so here it is.  
  
Not yet we need disclaimers and warnings and crap like that.  
  
Kalista: Yes we do who will it be today?? ::A red, black, and white hate comes out of no where and she draws out a name:: and it will be...Dark Magician Girl!!!!!!  
  
DMG: fine Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess doesn't own anything...at all  
  
Warnings: This yaoi that mean boy/boy relationships you have been warned  
  
Pairings: S/J YY/Y M/M B/R  
  
Onward!!! (Damn that took up almost a whole page)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugi's P.O.V.  
  
So it's true how come he never told me. it hurts to know he never told me something so big, so huge, something that could have affected him so drastically he might have died. What will happen to him once he is released? He can't go back home he is too young to live on his own. Maybe he could live with me. Yea that would work the only other person who he could live with is Kaiba and I doubt he would even if he did find Jou.I wonder how he ended up finding him because I doubt he was just "in the neighborhood."  
  
//Aibou it's called he has a crush on the little mutt//  
  
\\Damn Yami don't do that\\  
  
//O.o I think you have been around me too long.//  
  
\\Your probably right. But how do you know that he likes Jou?\\  
  
//Just something you get when you were Pharaoh//  
  
\\Sure whatever you say\\  
  
"Jou, where are you going to live when you get released?" I voiced quietly, almost timidly. "If you don't have a place to go you could stay with me," I added.  
  
Jou suddenly smiled his goofy smile. "That would be great Yug, I would love too. Since I have no where else to go it's my only choice," I barely caught that last part but I still heard it.  
  
"Jou, you should get some rest we'll leave you alone for a little while." "Okay yous people I'll see you later," he replied.  
  
As I walked into the hall outside, I asked Kaiba if I could speak to him privately. Everyone else looked at me weird except for Yami he was going with me to talk to. Kaiba hastily said "Fine." And followed me and Yami to a more private area.  
  
Yami was the first to speak "You like him don't you." It was more of an accusation than a question.  
  
Kaiba looked alarmed for a second but regained his façade. "Who? The mutt no way in hell."  
  
"You know you really shouldn't lie Kaiba" I giggled.  
  
"Yes Kaiba, we can tell you like him nothing you will ever say will change that." Yami stated.  
  
"Listen we have a plan that will make Jou to be able to live at your house instead of ours it's quite simple actually..." and they set off planning on how to get Jou from staying at Yugi's house to Seto Kaiba's mansion.  
  
~^~^~^~^~Jou's P.O.V~^~^~^~^~  
  
So now I am staying at Yugi's house. He mentally sighed. I have no idea if this is a good thing or a bad thing. When I looked at Kaiba and I swear I saw hurt in his eyes.but why? Why would he have hurt in his eyes for any reason unless it had to do with his little brother? I think the little squirt is okay as far as I know. And when they left the room I heard Yugi ask if he could talk to Kaiba privately. I wonder what they were going to talk about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ Well that's all for now because I have to go practice my flute..again *sigh* Oh well Please Review!!! Ja ne!! You will now press the little purple button.*~you press the purple button that says review~* 


	3. No News to Me

Oiy and I thought it was bad last time. I'm sorry but I haven't had motivation to write this in a long time and I am currently writing the 2nd chapter for my other story 2998 at the same time. And I should really be doing all my homework instead... That's the main reason I have had no motivation to write I have been to overloaded with homework and during breaks I just want to sleep. I haven't gotten much sleep this year and that's another problem with writing. Okay I'll shut up now.  
  
I want to thank all of you who reviewed the second chapter... Misura, Freewater, Moonnymph, Ranma Higurashi, and MisuandPup y'all are great! ::Hands reviewers Pixy Stixs::  
  
Disclaimer: ::purple and black hat pops out and a name spills out from it suddenly Yuu from Marmalade Boy pops out of nowhere:: Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Marmalade Boy for that matter.  
  
Also I have added a new pairing although you will only hear mentions of them. Otogi/Honda ^^;;; I just needed someone for Honda go to with.  
  
On to the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Kaiba's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Great... That Ra damned Pharaoh of all people had to figure me out. Damnit! No one supposed to know. Not even me, I mean I am not supposed to be more or less in love with my enemy.  
  
Well I guess people say that there is a fine line between love and hate. But why the hell did I have to cross over it?!  
  
I sighed mentally and listened to Yugi and Yami as they talked about their plan.  
  
"Okay I leave town for a couple of weeks and since Jou can't live by himself, we try to find him another house to stay in. Well we really don't, just pretend to ask them. But anyway we tell him that the only house that would have the amount of people there to take care of him and space that he needs at this moment is yours. We know he will resist this a lot so Yami and I will help persuade him to stay using logical facts that he can't argue." Yugi spoke quickly with generally disconnected sentences.  
  
Sometimes that kid needs to slow down. At least I could understand him this time and his plan did seem logical. What other house would have the amount of care that Jou would need? Well other than Yugi's but we worked that part out.  
  
He was going to go visit his grandfather in Egypt because he was on a dig at this time. He had used my cell phone to call and ask him if he could, of course his grandfather said yes.  
  
"Okay this had better work," I growled out my eyes narrowing. I needed to be close to that mutt for some reason. A day without his presence was unbearable. Damnit! I need to stop thinking like that! I will not get all mushy and crap. I vow to that. That mutt may have melted my heart but I can still keep some of my dignity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Jou P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~ I want to get out of here. I want to get out of here. I want to get out of here. I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED!!(1) Well at least they said I only have to stay here for one more day then it's off to Yugi's.  
  
I'm still wondering why Kaiba was here. And why I could so easily read his eyes. Yes that's amazingly one of my better qualities. I have the ability to read the emotion in people's eyes. I can look past the outer interior of there eyes and see the emotions that lie inside.(2)  
  
Kaiba has to be the hardest to read. Yesterday was the first day I could read past that cold, hard glare. Yugi on the other hand is the easiest. I think I can even see Yami in his eyes when he talks to him. Creepy yet cool actually.  
  
I think Yugi is plotting something that has to do with Yami, him, Kaiba, and his grandpa. Anything that involves that old man is usually a scary thing. Last time grandpa tried to throw me in the pool at school because I asked a girl out and she said no. He thinks, for some very odd reason, I should be gay like the rest of them. Maybe I am... but he doesn't have to push me to help me figure this out. I can do that myself thank you very much.  
  
That old man really worries me. Maybe he just thought I should try to fit in better with most of my friends. Even Honda is admitting he is gay and going out with Otogi... Or maybe he sees something I don't. Maybe he knows me better than I do myself. I dunno but I still feel I have the right to be scared of what they are planning.  
  
The door to my room opened, and Yugi and Yami walked though.  
  
"Jou, we have some bad news..." Yugi said.  
  
Great here we go. "Yea Yug?"  
  
"You can't stay at my house anymore..."  
  
"What, why?!"  
  
"Well you see I'm kinda going on a dig in Egypt with Grandpa and I forgot when I offered for you to stay at my house."  
  
He's lying I can tell. I'll let it slide for now. "Oh. So where am I going to stay?" I said with disappointment in my voice. Hey might as well act it out, right?  
  
"Well, we asked everybody and they all said they couldn't take you except one person and that took a lot of persuasion to make him let you..." he trailed off.  
  
"Lemme guess Kaiba?" I asked. He looked up surprised.  
  
"How'd-how'd you know?" he stumbled out.  
  
"Lucky guess." I replied. See I was right they were plotting.  
  
"So will you stay?" he asked silently.  
  
"I have no other choice except child services so why not." I replied. Oh well, it can't be that bad. Oh how I was wrong...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) That just seems like something Jou would be doing while lying in a hospital bed. I know I would! (2) I can't do that and I know no one who can. But I am sure someone in this world can. If not oh well now Jou can.  
  
Well then I finally finished the chapter and I will try my best to post the next one soon.  
  
Kerri: Also we hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Also we were wondering if you would want to read our other story... It's called Summoner.  
  
All: Review please! 


End file.
